Lockdown
The announcement saying that a lockdown was in progress, I was skeptical. I really wasn’t concerned though. In fact for the entire period I thought to myself “Typical”. I really was the only one that wasn’t panicking because I knew it was only a drill. As usual, no matter how scared people were, they were still whispering thinking no one else could hear. I just wanted to say aloud “We can all hear you, stupid” but I digress carrying on with my life. I was just happy that we had a way to spend the block. When the door knob shook everyone lunged away from the door and closer to the dark corner. The knob continued to shake. It got to the point where even I was getting a bit nervous. This carried on for about ten minutes. Then...Then it stopped. We were stuck there in the corner for maybe another half an hour. After school was over I proceeded to my bus. I got to the bus thinking nothing of my day. Then I got a text from my good friend. The message was just a simple period. This made me think “Hey, maybe he can give me a ride home.”I told the bus driver that I was going back in to see my friend. “You got time; I don’t leave for another fifteen minutes.” He spoke softly while smiling. “Thanks.” I replied. I ran back into the high school looking for my friend, I made it through the entrance when I heard the CTV news van pull up. I was scared now. The lockdown was real. Nothing else extraordinary happened today, so I knew that it could not of been anything else. I ran into the school “Ryan!? Ryan where are you!?” I yelled at the top of my throat. I proceeded down a hallway, where I saw a teacher. She smiled at me, causing me to stop and stare as she walked away. I continued to run, running with all my heart’s content. “Ryan!?” I screamed again, a deep pain growing in the bottom of my throat. I really had no idea why, but something told me to just turn around. The quiet little powerless side of me said not to but as usual I didn’t listen. I ran to hallway B which is the hallway with the more, well, let’s say more “Unpopular” classes. Including classes such as anatomy, which shocks me with how unpopular the class is with how much I hear “I want to be a doctor.” Then the hall went dark. The lights began to flicker. I was now terrified. The lights turned back on without flickering. Then blood stained the walls, the lockers, the ceilings, everything. “Oh my-“I gasped loudly. I turned around to run away but there was a wall that seemed to come out of nowhere and was blocking all the exits. Then I noticed something, a note written in black ink and written messily. I was shocked that it wasn’t covered in blood since everything else was. KEEP GOING! Then I looked up to see a figure. He disappeared after only giving me a moment to figure out who the figure was. I wish I didn’t see what I saw. The figure was Ryan. Except he was smiling an evil grin, and he was holding a cell phone. Again I had no idea what I was doing but I ran towards where the Ryan looking figure was standing. I found his cell phone on the ground. It had a very disturbing wallpaper and the message was even more so. The wallpaper showed a death of Ryan. It couldn’t of been though, because I just saw him. Then I read the message. “You’re mine.” Later that day The bus drivers and teachers were looking for Clyde the teenager who went into school looking for his friend after receiving a text message from him. He had not been found. The thing we found was a note with black ink, written messily and said “KEEP GOING”. It was covered in blood stains. link for photo http://www.ultimatecoupons.com/blog/2011/02/dont-try-this-at-home-3/#b Category:Beings Category:Disappearances